


What I really feel?

by Maisa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maisa/pseuds/Maisa
Summary: This is not long, but here's all I know.





	What I really feel?

_Blue eyes, empty face. The hollow soul. Everyone is passing and I feel lost in the flow of people. Nobody, however, asks what I feel._


End file.
